More Than He Can Handle
by AusllyLoverN
Summary: Austin bets that he can make Ally fall in love with him within one month. And, while attempting to woo her, he sees a side to her he never knew. Will his growing attraction for her be more than he can handle? Auslly. OOC.
1. The Encounter

**A/N: (Read bold words for skimming.)**

So, maybe some of you remember me from "Save Me" and "5 Ways to Say Goodbye?" Hopefully, you don't. I kind of **abandoned "Save Me"** and made ridiculous excuses after saying that I would update it the next week or so. Eventually, I just **lost inspiration** in that story. I would let somebody else adopt it, but I think it's a bit late now. And, it wasn't that good, anyways. Anyway, during that time, I had made a poll, I'm sure nobody remembers it. The story with the **highest vote** would be the next one I would write. And, apparently, that's** this story**. I have lots of faith in this story. I think my writing has changes a little, maybe even matured a little. I really hope you like this story. :D Also, this is not exactly rated T per say. **The story is somewhere between T and M. **So, I wouldn't read it unless you're **14+ years old**. This time, I'm not going to make any promises, I will just **update whenever I can**. And, I'll try my best not to delay too much. **I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _

**_—__Dr. __Seuss_**

* * *

"Yep. And then I was absolutely drenched. Head to toe." Ally Dawson was currently having a Saturday night session with her best friend Trish. Ever since they had been about 7 years old, every Saturday night—unless one of them had other plans—they would have "sessions." They would talk about everything that had happened over the week and catch up on any gossip. This time, it seems the highlight of their sessions was yesterday's water bucket trap. You see, every since Ally had been going to Riverbank High, there were these jerks. They had booby trapped a door, knowing she'd be the last one to come out. For some reason, they just loved playing pranks on Ally. It boggled her mind.

"I can't believe those dickheads did that!"

"Trish! Language!" No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get rid of her best friend's crude language.

"Come on. You know I'll never change." She laughed and flipped her hair. "So obviously, my week wasn't nearly as bad as yours."

"Nope."

"Well, that marks the end of our session. What do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie?"

"Sounds great." Trish picked out a movie from the box on her T.V. stand. "You know, I really wish my parents let me have a have a T.V. in my room. You don't know how annoying it is to live with my brother. He always hogs the T.V." Ally laughed. Trish always complained about her brother. Ally always wanted one, it got kind of lonely with just her dad. But, hey, maybe that's why she was still a little luckier than most. Her dad, never really objected anything that Ally asked for.

She looked around her room. Photos of her and Trish taped on one wall, a desk and chair against another. Her walls were colored a very light peach color. Sort of like that orange color in sunsets. Her room was neat in every way; being clean was always a necessity for her. In her closet, every single article of clothing was neatly folded and 100% clean. She had a bathroom inside of her room; not very common for rooms beside the master bedroom. Counting that, the flat screen T.V, and her red Prius, maybe she was just a little bit more than lucky. Her dad practically let her do anything as long as he knew about it. But, Ally was a goody-two-shoes anyway. What exactly was she going to do?

"So, what movie did ya' pick?"

"Have you seen 'Warm Bodies' yet?" Ally had heard it was a good movie, but being so busy with doing homework and writing stories, she had no time. Oh yeah, Ally was a writer. She had a dream, she wanted to be a famous author. She loved writing short stories and little poems, here and there. But, when she was inspired to write a book, a masterpiece was born.

"No, actually. I heard it was pretty good."

"Alright. Let's watch that."

"Hold on Trish, let me just change and brush my teeth." As Ally walked into the bathroom, she thought about why those guys were hell-bent on ruining her life. They just loved to embarrass her. But, out of all the outcasts in the school, why her? How was she any different from all the other nerds? Whatever. She changed into her PJ's which were hung on a hook, and she started to brush her teeth. After finishing that, she ran a brush through her brunette locks. No matter how she argued, she had her mother's hair. Sure it was pretty, but she didn't want it. Just thinking about the wretched woman made her puke. She washed any make-up on her face, she didn't remember if she wore any. Most of the time, she didn't. She felt that she wanted people to like her for who she is, not because she looked like a slut. But, sometimes a little mascara and maybe some foundation isn't so bad. She walked out of the bathroom and sat next to Trish on the floor.

~§~**  
**

"Dude, there is no way you have a chance."

"Well, I bet I can do it." Austin Moon was one of those don't-mess-with-me guys. Say something wrong to him, you'll regret it.

"Ally Dawson, the book-nerd? No way. We—including you—have been tormenting her endlessly since the first year of high school!" The goofy red-head made a point. "She practically hates us, especially you."

"Yeah, Dez is right. You don't have a chance." Elliot agreed. The two others also nodded.

"100 bucks." Austin was getting serious now. "I win and make her fall in love with me, and I get the money. You guys win, and she doesn't fall for me, you each get 100 dollars. Deal?"

"Bring it on."

Just then a teacher walked into the room, and they all pretended to pay attention, but they were too busy thinking about who would win the money. Austin couldn't even remember what subject this class taught. He started to think about whether or not he did the right thing by challenging his friends. What if the deal bit him back later? And, besides, how was he going to pull this off? Ally despised him and his friends. He couldn't just change all of the sudden and start being nice to her; no. He had to be more clever.

"Mr. Moon! Am I disturbing your precious daydream?!"

"Yeah. Kinda!"

"Will you answer the question?"

"No."

"Mr. Moon."

"What? I answered your question." Austin was always one to talk back to the teachers.

"Detention."

"Ugh, fine."

"Can I have a bathroom pass?"

"Only if you promise to never come back," the teacher muttered.

After he got the pass, he walked towards the schools back exit/entrance. Hey, the teacher said to. Not paying attention, he ran into someone and landed backward with an oomph. The person landed on top of him, probably breaking all of his bones. Before he opened his eyes, he started yelling, "Watch where you're going, dumbass." When he opened his eyes, he noticed it was none other than Ally.

"You ran into me." She rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry." She was very confused. He had never apologized to her before.

"You're apologizing. The world must be ending today," she sarcastically joked.

"Hey, you're pretty funny."

"You're complimenting me? Seriously, is there an apocalypse or something?" He laughed at her confused face. When he she noticed that she wasn't, he stopped, and noticed how she was still on top of her. Her legs were spread out, practically straddling him. Her chest was literally oozing out her dress due to being pressed against him. Her face was also pretty close to his.

"Wow. You must really be enjoying this." After taking a second to realize what he was talking about, she blushed and stood up, picking up her backpack from the ground. He wondered if she knew how sexy she looked when she blushed.

She picked up her back pack and quickly muttered an, "I gotta go." But, before she could make a quick escape, he grabbed her arm and made her turn around.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. I thought you were a good girl. Why are you so late? And, coming from the back entrance?" He smirked.

"It's not my fault that some asshole decided to drive at a freakin' 20 miles per hour!" She mentally slapped herself for cursing. Trish's language was totally getting to her.

"Ooh, and you curse now. You really have changed." She wanted so badly to wipe away that stupid smirk of his.

"How would you know, you've been too busy getting me wet." She was referring to the bucket.

"So, I've been making you get wet? That's interesting." She immediately blushed.

"You know what I meant! What is wrong with you?!"

"So many things," he sighed. Even she laughed a little at that. She had a pretty cute laugh, he thought. Maybe, this wouldn't be too hard for him. He suddenly got really close her ear. "By the way, black looks good on you." And with that, he walked away. Ally was confused, she wasn't wearing anything black—except for her bra... Realization suddenly slapped Ally in the face. No way. He saw her bra. Probably, when she was picking up her backpack. He was most likely walking away with that smirk on his face.

This encounter was going to be quite an interesting discussion with Trish.

~§~

As she drove back to her house from school and parked on the driveway, she couldn't help but smile at what happened earlier. She opened the front door and immediately ran to her room not bothering to greet her dad. She opened her laptop and quickly called Trish on Skype. Trish picked up pretty fast.

"Guess what?" Ally asked.

"OMG! You're smiling! There's a guy!" Trish knew it right away.

"Well, not really, kind of." Trish was puzzled. Ally told her about their occurrence and what he said.

"You think he's cute don't you?"

"Weeelllll..." Trish gave her a knowing look. "Okay, I admit it. I think he's really cute." Ally thought about his sexy blond hair and his chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't you think that's strange, though?"

"What?"

"That after all these years, now he changes and is interested in you?"

"Hmm... maybe. But, he is not 'interested in me.' All these years he's been tormenting me. Why would that change now?"

"Ally, he saw your—" Ally blushed yet again, and interrupted her.

"Okay, so maybe there's a tiny chance that he does like me." Ally admitted. "But, what do I do? Should I react or pretend nothing happened, around him?"

"Leave that to me." Trish smiled her wickedly evil smile.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**

Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't! I'm open to any suggestions! PM me if you want.

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

If you were Ally in the story, how would you act around Austin? Would you act like nothing happened or do something different?


	2. The Plan

**A/N: **

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I just had an important question... **Should I shorten the length of the chapters?** I feel like they're a little long... Anyway, there was something I noticed when I was reading some fanfics earlier today, most of them had spelling errors between "your" and "you're." It's kind of a pet peeve of mine. And I just wanted to point out the difference. **"You're" is a contraction of "you" and "are." "Your" is a word that expresses belonging.** **Thanks**, for reading that. On, with the story.

* * *

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." _

_**—Sarah Dessen**, The Truth About Forever_

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"That after all these years, now he changes and is interested in you?"_

_"Hmm... maybe. But, he is not 'interested in me.' All these years he's been tormenting me. Why would that change now?"_

_"Ally, he saw your—" Ally blushed yet again, and interrupted her._

_"Okay, so maybe there's a tiny chance that he does like me." Ally admitted. "But, what do I do? Should I react or pretend nothing happened, around him?"_

_"Leave that to me." Trish smiled her wickedly evil smile._

* * *

"Alright, now smack your lips together."

"Trish, this is a little too much for school, don't you think?" Trish was helping her get Austin's attention. There was no way he could resist her in the way she looks now. She was wearing a dress that Trish bought her; it only covered about a fourth of her thighs, and it was also a little bit tight, but not too much. It had black thick straps, while the bottom also had a strip of matching color. It also had a belt. The print was diagonal rows of white on a background of black. She was wearing more make-up than usual. Her eye shadow was also black, hey, Austin did say that black looked good on her. She was wearing a very bright red lipstick. Normally, she hated red lipstick, she preferred a more natural pink color. But, Trish was forcing her. And damn, was she scary.

"Trust me, he will not be able to resist you!"

"Ugh. Okay, fine."

"You have History and English with him, right?"

"Yep. I know because him and his friends are always planning their pranks."

"In those classes, don't pay any attention to him, okay? You gotta play hard to get. If he asks anything, just shrug or something. You have to make him want you." Trish was like a professional on these things.

"Got it!" They walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Good mor—and what are you wearing?" Usually, he let her do anything, but there were a few exceptions.

"It's just a dress, Dad.'

"A dress that is way too revealing."

"Please just let me wear it this once! I'll never wear it again," She begged.

"Just as long I never see it, ever again."

"Thanks Dad, love you." She kissed him on the cheek and quickly left with Trish before he could change his mind, completely forgetting about breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah, everybody loves Dad when he says yes," he sighed.

~§~

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Austin's alarm went off, causing him to groan in annoyance. Why was it set so early anyways? Oh, that's right. Ally would probably be the first one in there. Why did she have to be an early riser? He got up, feeling a little dizzy since he had drank a little the night before. He was a little stressed out over Ally, if she asked, how would he explain the sudden change in actions? He walked into the bathroom, taking a long shower. It wouldn't be so smooth if he tried to flirt with her with a hangover. He brushed he teeth, combed his wavy blond hair that most girls fawned over him for. He's had a lot of girlfriends, but none of which he knew he would have a long relationship with. Most girls dated him for popularity, but he secretly wanted people to like him for more than that.

He walked down the stairs, looking for some kind of breakfast. As usual, there was no food in the house. Seems like he was going to school without breakfast, then. His dad rarely brought food in the house. Austin always had to odd jobs to scrape up some money to pay for food. He wished his mom was still alive, it seemed like she was the only person that actually cared about him. His dad was a drug addict, rarely in the house. He actually owned a beach house, where he would stay more often. Of course, Austin wasn't allowed to stay in there, he had a stepmother that despised him. He hated her as much as she hated him. When, his mother passed away, his dad fell into depression, causing him to develop an addiction to alcohol. Eventually, his stepmother had stepped into his dad's life causing him to grow fond of her. And from there it just spiraled downward. His house, it always felt empty, he was always alone.

He walked out the door into his car. His mom had given it to him as a fourteenth birthday present. She said that when he was old enough, he would be able to drive it around. At the time, he didn't understand why she gave it to him so early. Later, he found out she had cancer, at which point all of the puzzle pieces had joined. Since then, there was always an empty void. His dad didn't care either, so being alone, it kinda got to him, changing him in a way that made it hard to recognize himself.

~§~

History was the first class of the day, so Ally walked to Mr. Hollander's classroom. She was the first one there, as usual. She chose a window seat, and thought out everything in her plan. It was going to be pretty hard to ignore him. She didn't know why she all of the sudden had this huge crush on him. For years, she never saw anything in him, besides his cuteness. He's done nothing but embarrass her, from pelting water balloons at her to TPing her house. What's changed now? Sure, him and his friends teased and maybe bullied others before, but they've been at her back for way too long. But, she wondered, what exactly did she see in him, anyway? It's not like he was some kind of superhero. All of a sudden, she felt a presence beside her. She didn't even turn around, she knew who it was.

"Hey." She didn't respond, she just looked out the window. He tapped her shoulder, making her flinch. "What exactly are you looking at that is so interesting?" She responded by shrugging. She was ignoring him, and he couldn't stand it. He came extra early just because he knew Ally would be, and this is how she was treating him?

"Oh, so you're still putting up that front, aren't you?"

"And, you're still putting up yours, aren't you?" She finally responded. When she looked at him, he could see all of the make-up she was wearing. "Why are you wearing so much make-up, when you don't need any?"

"What?"

"You don't need any, you're already so pretty. All of that," he gestured towards her face, "is just covering it." She blushed, this was definitely not was she was expecting from "bad-boy" Austin Moon. Once, again he leaned in really close to her ear. "But, that dress..." She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and it was causing her problems. "It's sexy." She shivered. That was actually true, that dress, it was making him nervous. And he never got nervous.

"I don't get it!" Ally blurted it out all of a sudden.

"You don't get what?"

"Look, since I've been in high school, all you and your friends have done is find ways to torment me. What changed?" She got up from the chair. Now he understood what she was talking about.

"Yesterday, when you—when _I _ran into you, and we both fell. It made me realize what I was doing is wrong. I was ruining an innocent girl's happiness." Yeah, like she was going to fall for that.

"I asked for the truth, not for crap."

He sighed. There was no way she could know the truth. "The truth is," he walked even closer to her, "that you're fuckin' beautiful." She gasped. The plan. She had to remember the plan. Well, speaking obviously wouldn't work, as her mouth was going dry. So, she just stayed quiet. She crossed her arms and just hoped with all her might that the teacher would show up the next second. Apparently, her hoping wasn't enough. He walked over to behind her and slowly touched her shoulder, pushing the strap of her dress to the side. Then he moved her hair to the side. She shivered, confirming that whatever he was doing was working. He started place wet, open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck, making her shiver. He then put his mouth on the place where her neck joined with her shoulder. He began to suck on the skin there, earning another gasp from Ally. He then bit her skin a little, which caused a moan from her. Just hearing that, almost made Austin growl.

"Austin! What—mmm—what are you doing?"

"I think you know what I'm doing," he spoke into her neck. She knew by now, that he was probably leaving a hickey. He turned her around so she was facing him. He put his lips right back on her neck, but now he moved his mouth upwards and bit her earlobe, causing Ally's eyes to roll into the back of her head. Suddenly, he stopped and fixed the strap on her dress and was about to walk away, when he heard Ally let out a small whine. He turned to look at her again. She looked so embarrassed, her cheeks were tomato red.

He whispered in her ear, "Hungry for more?" She was afraid that if she moved, she would faint. "Don't worry... later." He took his seat next to her. After, a few seconds, she sat down too. She was beyond confused. And, he still didn't tell her the truth. Austin knew she was confused, but everything was going great. He'd have her falling in love with him very soon. But, as he thought more about it, it seemed like he was starting to like her too. She touched her neck, surely enough there was a hickey. Austin saw her at just the right moment. She used her hair to cover her neck.

"Trying to hide it?"

"Of course I am!" And, just like that, his smirk came back. She sunk into her seat feeling pretty awkward. But, there was still a question in her mind.

"Just a question, Moon. Since when do you come to class early? And when did you start changing into a good boy?"

"Just around the time that you started changing into a bad girl."

And just then, students started to pile into the classroom. The teacher came in after the classroom was filled. After some time, Austin's friends piled in, all surprised to see him there so early.

"Dez, Elliot, Lucas, Dallas, care to explain why you are late?"

"Nope," Dez answered.

"Detention."

"Whatever." They all took seats nearby Austin, looking as bored as ever. They all noticed what Ally was wearing, and it scared the hell out of them. It seemed like they were not close to victory. But, Dez noticed something else. Austin was staring at Ally, yet it seemed like she didn't even notice. She was actually paying attention to the teacher. It made him question, was_ she_ falling in love with _him_, or was _he _falling in love with _her_?

~§~

**AllyCat67:** _Trish! The plan didn't work_

**FashionLuvr: **_Shit_

**AllyCat67:**_ Let's just say it went the other way around__  
_

**FashionLuvr: **___Ur telling me about this later_

**FashionLuvr: **_I got an idea You have English for 5th, right________  
_

**AllyCat67:**___ Yeah_

**FashionLuvr: **___Drop something and pick it up__  
_

**FashionLuvr: **_____Make sure that you are in front of him_

**AllyCat67:**_______ How do you know all this_

**FashionLuvr: **___________I read a lotta magazines_

Ally put her phone away. It was true. Trish did read a lot of magazines, when she was supposed to be working. Hey, at least she read something. At the moment, she was in Algebra. She liked this class, she loved math, but writing was her favorite. So, obviously English was her best class. She thought about the events over the day. Well, she hadn't learned anything in any of her classes and her plan didn't work. She knew it was a bad idea to wear this dress. She was just making a mess of herself.

~§~

_Ah finally, lunch, _Ally thought. She walked into the cafeteria, and sat next to Trish at their table. Ally was not exactly popular, so she didn't have a lot of friends, but she still had a few others besides Trish who stuck with her through the years.

"Soooo, Ally, Trish told me something very interesting," Emily had a smug look.

"Triiiiish, what did you tell her?" Ally had an idea of what it might be about.

"I might or might not have told her about Austin..."

"How much did you tell her?" Ally looked like she could kill.

"Weeellll, everything." Ally sighed, what was she expecting, she loved Trish but she knew she was a blabbermouth.

"Wait a second. Don't tell me you told Kelly and Megan too."

"Maybe." At that point she reached across the table and nearly started to choke Trish, but Megan stopped her before she nearly died.

"Why don't you want us to know. Aren't we your friends too?," Kelly pointed out.

"Yeahh..." And then Ally felt a little bad.

"So tell me, how did your little 'effort' go?," Megan questioned.

"Not so well."

"Awww, what happened?" Emily was pretty curious to know.

"Well, it went the other way around."

"You mean he wore a short dress and a crap load of makeup?" Kelly joked and high-fived Megan. They all laughed. Ally rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"No, actually I don't."

"Ugh. You guys are the worst." She scoffed.

"We know." All of them laughed.

"So, did you hear that Kari dumped Kevin?" Emily started a new subject.

"I did!" Trish got that gossip-y look in her eyes. "She apparently dumped her water—which had ice—down his pants."

"Ooohhh, harsh," Ally cringed. And, that's how the rest of their lunch went. Ally thought, though she wasn't popular, maybe it was better. After all, the grass is always greener on the other side. She was glad that she had friends that she could rely on, rather than ones that would stab her in the back later on. The closer lunch was to ending, the more Ally was sweating. There was no assurance, that this time everything would go smoothly.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**

Tell me what you liked, what you didn't! I'm open to any suggestions! PM me if you want.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes, another note. I tried to **reply** to most of the longer **reviews by PMing** you. **Sorry**, if I missed a couple. Also, how's the **cover picture** of this story? Should I **change** it?

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

What was your favorite part of this chapter?


	3. The Incident

_"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own." _  
_—__**Robert A. Heinlein,** Stranger in a Strange Land_

* * *

**Recap:**

_"You mean he wore a short dress and a crap load of makeup?" Kelly joked and high-fived Megan. They all laughed. Ally rolled her eyes._

_"You know what I mean."_

_"No, actually I don't."_

_"Ugh. You guys are the worst." She scoffed._

_"We know." All of them laughed._

_"So, did you hear that Kari dumped Kevin?" Emily started a new subject._

_"I did!" Trish got that gossip-y look in her eyes. "She apparently dumped her water—which had ice—down his pants."_

_"Ooohhh, harsh," Ally cringed. And, that's how the rest of their lunch went. Ally thought, though she wasn't popular, maybe it was better. After all, the grass is always greener on the other side. She was glad that she had friends that she could rely on, rather than ones that would stab her in the back later on. The closer lunch was to ending, the more Ally was sweating. There was no assurance, that this time everything would go smoothly._

* * *

English. This was it. Ally walked into the classroom, surprised to see Austin there already.

"Early, aren't you?" This time he flinched, he hadn't heard anyone walk in.

"Only for you," he spoke smoothly.

"For me. Hmm," was all she said. She put all of her books down on the desk in front of him. Purposely, she dropped a pencil on the floor.

"Whoops." She bent down to where it was. You can guess where _his_ eyes were. She made sure to bend down as much as she could, as slow as possible. Needless to say, it was causing him problems. Her dress rose up showing just about a centimeter of her panties. And that centimeter; it was driving him crazy. As soon as she grabbed the pencil, she got up again, excruciatingly slowly. He let out a low groan. She got up all the way and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She tried to look as sincere as possible.

He began to stammer a bit, "Y—yeah, I'm—I'm fine." He couldn't even look her in the eyes anymore. Ally sat down, this time, she had the smirk. He had the greatest urge to shove her against a wall a kiss her, but he wasn't sure if it was the right time.

"Are you sure, you look a little... conflicted." Now, he knew. She had done it on purpose, just to tease him. Oh, to hell with it. He was Austin Moon, and he always had his way.

He got up from his seat and whispered in her ear, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spoke with innocent eyes and stood up.

"Seems like you took my advice." Slowly, he was walking towards her, making her walk backwards.

"Are you talking about my dress?"

"Right, that's what I was talking about." It took her a while to register that he was talking about her underwear. That's when she blushed, yet again. He kept walking, eventually, her back hit the wall. She gasped. "Maybe I'll—uh—get a chance to see _them_ again." He smirked.

"I can't guarantee that."

"You look so sexy when you blush," he whispered. He brought his lips to her earlobe once again. And, she moaned pretty loudly. He brought a finger to her lips to silence her. "Shhhh... someone will hear." He then placed opened-mouth kisses all the way down her neck and chest (well, as much that was revealed). She had to bite her lip to keep from making any noise. He chuckled a little, into her neck.

She could feel the vibrations of his quiet laugh, which sent her to cloud nine. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer, so there was no room between them. It surprised him how well they fit together. She was so tiny compared to him, somehow, he liked that—the way she had to stand on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. She looked so fragile to him; like if he made one wrong move, she would shatter. She grabbed his shoulders and suddenly pushed him a little bit away, and then started placed kisses on _his_ neck this time, trying to please him. A moan escaped from the back of his throat.

"Mmm, Ally..."

She ran her hands underneath his shirt, and across his six-packs, which felt so good to him. She removed her hands from underneath his shirt and pushed him away to see if she could get a reaction. He let out a loud growl. She smirked, pleased that she could do that to him. This time he roughly grabbed her by the waist and looked into her eyes deeply for a few moments. He brought his head down while she stood on her toes, and their lips just slightly brushed, when they both heard someone clear their throat.

"Austin Moon, I'm not the least bit surprised," her English teacher sighed and continued, "But, Ms. Dawson, I was not expecting this kind of behavior from you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am so sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"I did," Austin whispered in her ear.

"Shut up." She elbowed him.

"Austin Moon, detention."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ally, I'm afraid I'm also going to have to give you a detention."

"But, Ms. Newman, that'll ruin my clean record!"

"You should have thought about that before." Ally sighed. She glared at Austin, before sitting down. Great, now she was mad at him. _Stupid teacher,_ he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Apparently, she heard him.

"Nothing." Now, he was going to have to figure out how exactly to appease her. But, all he could think about was the way their bodies fit perfectly together and the feel of her soft lips on his.

* * *

Eventually, the bell rang, signalling the ending of the school day. Nothing could make Austin happier. He walked out of the dreaded place and into the forest nearby. He found the oh so familiar cabin and opened the door that he never bothered locking. Once he walked inside, he closed the door and sat on the couch in the middle of the cabin. He relaxed on the cheap sofa and grabbed the can of beer in front of him. Opening it, he took a large swig and checked the time on his watch. He was late. He sighed in a bored manner and stood up. He put the can down on the coffee table and walked to the closet, hanging his leather jacket. He went and sat back down.

He really wished that he could afford a TV to put in there. Though there was near to nothing in the cabin, he loved it. It was his place. It was quiet, relaxing, peaceful; he didn't have to worry about his drunk father walking in. But, he still didn't spend 24/7 in there. Despite his bad-boy ways, he was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He always went by the quote, "Too much of a good thing, is never a good thing." He never really knew who had said such an intelligent thing, but he knew that he had heard somewhere. And he just went by it. That's why he never spent too much time in his favorite place, he thought that eventually whatever he liked would get boring. And, that why he never developed an addiction to alcohol (well, not too much, anyway). He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the door creaking open.

"Hey man," the red-head spoke nonchalantly.

"You are like 40 minutes late."

"Calm down. Kelsey wouldn't let me leave. Since, when did you care if anyone was late?"

"I—I don't." This wasn't like him. He was never punctual. What was bugging him? Maybe, he was just stressed out. Yeah, that was it.

"What's got your panties in a bunch anyway?"

"Nothing... Just stuff."

"It's Ally isn't it?"

"Dude. I'm just using her for the stupid bet. Why would I care about her?" This sounded a lot less harsh in his head.

"Okaaay... Whatever you say." Dez rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we gotta do something about Dallas."

"What happened with him? I thought we were gonna talk about the situation with Joe and his gang."

"We can worry about that later. Apparently, Dallas has been making some... deals... with our "Sources."

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, I was rushing through the story a bit since I've been really busy with Freshman year and stuff. I also didn't have time to PM you awesome reviewers, but I think you're so awesome for sticking with me!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ;-)


End file.
